A Song For The Moon
by Laurent Forever
Summary: In the depths of Montana resides a pack, one with a similar secret to the one of La Push. But their own problems place them in a difficult situation. This is their story, told by a rather unexpected narrator.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters it contains (unfortunately). This story contains original characters, though, that are somewhat mine...if I hadn't based them off of Ms. Meyer's plots, of course. Even still, they are my babies, so please don't take them. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A Song For The Moon**

* * *

Hidden far upon the north-west corner of the Olympic Peninsula of Washington state is a small town called Forks. This story does not all take place there.

To the west of that tiny town is the Quileute Reservation. This whole story is not held there, either.

The reservation holds a secret, one that has been passed along for generations, now lived out through the youth that reside there. This story is not all about them.

So what is this story about? You might be asking yourself that very question right now. What could this possibly contain that would hold your interest if you had intended to read about all that I have just denied you?

Well, the reason I reflect upon the above topics is because of this…

In the state of Montana, along the eastern side, rests a small town called Lame Deer. Most of this story revolves from there.

It is within this town that the Northern Cheyenne Indian Reservation is contained. Some of this story takes place there.

The Cheyenne of Montana hold their own secret, much the same as the one of the Quileute. This story is about them.

And who am I? How could I know such things? I do have my ways, you see; but this is no time for introductions. There is a story to be told.


	2. Homeland : Howa

**Chapter One : Homeland**

* * *

_Howa_

* * *

The prey was close. He could nearly smell adrenaline that swam through the air, tingling against his senses. Still, he remained unmoving, as resemblent to a statue as possible for him. The limb his body perched upon threatened to creak in strain with his wait. Howa was no small individual. His twenty five, nearly twenty six years of life experience had graced him with a build as solid as brick, muscles that edged over his body in an impressive stature. At six feet and two inches it measured him out to a hard two hundred and thirteen pounds.

Somewhere just out of his line of vision he heard a rustle of dried foliage that was spread over the ground. His mind perked back to attention as his deep brown eyes scanned the area. The hunted was nearby…and Howa had no intentions of letting him escape his grasp this time.

As if on cue the object of the chase came into view. His frame slinked over the grown, constantly glancing over his shoulder. He was alert, running from the one who sat just above him. Well, nearly just above. Only a few more feet left. A bit closer…

"Hah!" Howa laughed in triumph as he sprang from the tree. "Caught you!"

"Oh, hardly." The other smirked, his long black hair whipping over his russet skin, eyes sparkling with excitement. "You have to tag me first."

And before the bigger of the two could even protest at this change of rules, his target was off, soaring through the forest with an inhuman speed.

"Kohe! Damn it all." Howa scowled as he ran in pursuit, the twigs snapping beneath him with every footfall of his weight. He hated being out-run, especially by one of the ones he called his brother. If it were Arrow he would have had him caught in mere moments, but Kohe was faster, more likely to slip through your fingertips like butter. Kohe was the runner, Arrow was the tracker, and Howa was the leader. This was the way it had always been between the three of them. Their circle of friends was large, but the three of them had been closer than any others. The laughter rang through the trees as the leaves and shadows became mere blurs in the line of vision.

"Fine!" He finally slowed his pace, panting for breath. "You win. This time."

Ahead of him Kohe's footsteps ceased, scattering dirt about as he froze to see if his hunter was really stating the truth. After he eyed him suspiciously, he snuck closer in the direction he had just come from. Howa grinned while he watched, then casually sat down on the ground as if showing him that he'd really given up.

"About time you realized I'm faster than you," Kohe chortled as he plopped down onto the ground, laying flat on his back and staring upward at the blue sky that shined down on them through the trees.

Howa simply smiled, then reached over and rested a hand on his friend's arm. "Tag."

"Crap!"

This was their life. By morning they worked, pulling their weight on the reservation, some attending jobs, others heading off to school. Come afternoon they chased one another through the forests, went out on trips to the nearby towns, ran over the plains, lived the live that normal people their age did.

However, Howa and his world were far from normal. When night fell they continued to run. Though, they took on a different form, calling out to the spirits and the elders in which they gained their gift from. Some would look at it as a curse, but those who inherited these abilities saw it as an honor. They shed their human bodies and let fur cascade over them, seeing the world through canine eyes.

There was nowhere else in the world Howa would rather be, he thought to himself as he made his way home. The sun was reaching closer to the horizon, calling out the close to another day, another beautiful day in the paradise they created amongst themselves.

"Neta called for you," his mother announced as he walked through the door. A smile broke across his lips. Neta was his love- his reason for living the life he had, working for the future. They had grown up together, finally seeing the spark in their relationship almost two years ago.

A month ago he had taken her out to his favorite place to stargaze and proposed to her. Of course she had agreed, thrilled. She'd cried for him. Their love was legendary in his eyes, something he intended to grasp onto for as long as possible.

"How long ago?" His pushed past his sixteen-year-old brother, inhaling the savory scent of the pot roast that was cooking on the stove.

"Less than an hour ago. And if you touch that I'll break your fingers."

Seheso, his brother, snickered under his breath. Traditional Cheyenne names were somewhat of a system in their family. Regardless of the fact that both Howa and Seheso had lived through the elementary and high school taunts of the other students named 'Daniel' and 'Matthew,' they'd learned to take pride in it.

Seheso had it easy, Howa had always thought. His name was short and simple, where Howa went by his nickname since nearly every person he'd ever met that did not live on the reservation couldn't even pronounce his full name.

"What are all of you doing tonight?" His mother asked as she began setting the table, forcing a reluctant Seheso to put out silverware.

"Arrow and I are going for prowl. Kohe's got family visiting so it's just going to be us two." Howa pulled himself sit on the counter, thinking about the plans for the evening. "Then afterward we're leading a run down by the river."

"Well, you be careful," she warned, waving a wooden spoon at him in that ever-so-motherly fashion. "I here Don is running his cattle through that area lately."

"I know, but he won't be running them at two in the morning, Mum."

The laughter persisted until everyone was too busy shoving food in their mouths to speak. When dinner was complete, Howa readied himself for the evening, kissing his mother on the cheek, then headed out into the night.

The burrowing owls cooed out their song as the rodents skittered across the grasslands. The last of the kill-deer stirred, returning to their ground nests to tend to their soil-colored eggs. Somewhere far off there was a distant sound of a magpie. At this time of year the wildlife flourished. This fact invigorated Howa, for it made the nightly runs so much more entertaining.

Before he went to collect his best friend he had a stop he had to make. He brushed his finger through the jet-black tresses that covered his ears and stepped up to the small house. It showed a bit of wear, too small for more then two or three people, but it was perfect for those who occupied it. He knocked on the door, leaning on the frame while he took on the most alluring pose he was capable of. For Howa it wasn't a difficult task. He was a beautiful individual. He knew this, but did his best not to allow it to bloat his ego.

"One second," the sing-song feminine voice from inside called out. The sounds of someone coming from one end of the house to the other filled his delicate ears, her scent growing stronger. Finally the door opened, a set of deep green eyes peering at him from underneath a layer of ebony bangs that hung over the woman's deep russet skin. His breath caught in his throat, as it did nearly every time he saw her.

"Neta," he sighed, pulling her into his arms. She fit so perfectly there. The world was more beautiful all of a sudden.

She snickered and slipped her arms around his neck, playing with the tips of his hair. "You act as though you haven't seen me in days."

"Hours, days, close enough." He chuckled quietly. "Can I come in?"

As they walked into the home the chattering of birds greeted him. The scarlet macaw and the African gray parrots hovered on their perches, crying out for the pure joy of making noise.

"Yes, yes, little beasts," Howa soothed at he walked over and gently stroked their feathers. As usual, the gray nipped at his hand, not in the mood to be touched. African grays were generally a one-person bird, Neta being that person.

This was something he would have to get used to, though. His boxes were already packed up, piled in his room at home. Soon enough they would all be escorted here so him and Neta could begin their life together.

How could anything in his life get any better?


	3. Ripples : Arrow

So many people have been tackling me about the other Twilight fanfictions I've been writing. To those people- ease your minds, I haven't given up on them! J In fact, a lot of them have chapters written that are almost ready to be posted. My biggest problem is that I have so many stories floating through my mind that they distract me from other projects, and if I don't write them out then I risk losing them! And think…would we really want to lose Howa and all the other puppies of prettiness? I think not!  
So, no worries! I'll get to them slowly but surely!

* * *

**Chapter Two : Ripples**

* * *

_Arrow _

* * *

By this point in his life Arrow was used to Howa's late arrivals. They didn't bother him though. It gave him time to sit back and enjoy the atmosphere of the night. In a home with five other people it was the only time he really had to himself. 

Arrow was an interesting individual. He had a gift. His senses were exceptional, allowing him to smell and hear further distances than any others he'd met before. It was something that began to develop at a younger age, maturing within the past few years. He used his abilities to his advantage, learning to track and hunt down animals and people. He'd heard of the infamous 'trackers' of other species, shuddering at the thought of what many of them would give to have his talents. If he chose to, he could be lethal- more lethal than those such as himself and the pack members already were.

His gifts had a disadvantage, however- sometimes he could learn a lot more about the people he knew, along with those he would meet, then he would ever want to. He remembered smelling one of his packmates on that girl's clothing. He knew what sweat smelled like. Other times her would try to push aside the scent of his brothers' hormones every time a gorgeous woman walked past. Some things were best left unsaid, but Arrow still knew…

Leaning over the small embankment, the youthful canine peered into the running water of the small river. This particular creek branched out as one of the tributaries of the Missouri River. This was one of his favorite places to escape to and listen to the peace of the night. Him and the other's of the reservation had come here often to fish, no worries in their mind except being caught without a fishing license. Of course, at ten or eleven years old they knew nothing about that sort of thing anyhow. They never held onto all of the small fish they caught, at least.

Faintly smiling at the memories, Arrow tossed a small stone into the waterflow, watching as it skipped twice before disappearing beneath the gentle current.

After a bit of time passed, he stood and ventured further down the river to where the water collected to a small pool. He threw another pebble into the still water, contemplating life. A deep thought, yes, but that was one of the things Arrow was good at. He reflected on everything that was going on around him- humanity's lack of respect on the nature that enveloped him, how much he enjoyed being here as a child, and how much he wanted to escape it from time and time again.

When he was young he'd loved the way his childhood was set up. His father had taught him the old ways of their people, brought him up with respect and rules. That was youth, the time when the biggest concern you had was if your closest friend was going to be allowed to spend the night, or if your mother was making macaroni and cheese again for dinner.

Those days were gone.

He sighed as he looked out at the distant mountain range, wondering what wonders rested past them that he had yet to explore, what cities awaited him, the bright lights…all of it. There were so many jobs out there he could prosper in. Any police force would benefit amazingly from him.

His thoughts were suddenly derailed as a sound caught his ear. His jaw set from it's comfortable position as his head snapped in the direction of the noise. Someone was approaching. Then the scent passed his nose and he relaxed just slightly. He was still a bit rigid, unfortunately. He loved Howa like a brother, but for the past couple years there had been a break in their friendship. Here's a hint- female, 5'5", long black hair, beautiful green eyes, a love for exotic birds. She had the most intoxicating scent, too.

There had never been any true relationship between Arrow and Neta, but the young male had certainly spent some time trying to woo her behind the backs of his pack mates. Then Howa had come along and scooped her up without much effort at all .It hardly seemed fair. Yet, Arrow could not fault his friend for having wonderful taste, especially when he'd never voiced his feelings aloud. Everyone seemed happy. That was what mattered, right?

"Arrow!"

"Over here," he answered unnecessarily. Surely Howa had picked up on his scent already.

Howa all but bounded over, energy bundled up with him, anxious for the run. There was a devious spark in his eyes that Arrow had come to recognize as a sign of pride. He'd just come from his lady love's home, so it was obvious what the smug vibe meant. Arrow found himself having to look away before jealousy threatened to prod at his mind. "Are we ready?"

"Yes! Let's go! I found a trail when I was out with Kohe earlier. I'd love knowin' where it leads."

And they were off, a daily ritual that they'd played out for years now. You see, Howa was the one who lead them across the lands they prowled. He was their alpha, the first one of their generation that had transformed in his maturity. Those older than himself had long since moved on, off to build lives outside the reservation. This left him to lead the pack, to guide them through the change that they were destined to. Arrow was the alpha-minor, the second in command. If anything should happen to Howa he would take over the position. He'd taken the position with honor and pride, though in the back of his mind he never imagined he would truly be assigned to the position of pack leader. After all, Howa was an amazing alpha; who would dream of having him replaced?

Large paws padded the ground as they sniffed upon unexplored ground. When he was in canine form Arrow's senses were even more heightened. It's safe, he thought and looked over his broad fur-coated shoulder to the large male behind him.

Howa's enormous form slinked past him warm gold eyes flicking his direction in appreciation for promising their safety. In these bodies Howa's was the largest, his fur a rich reddish-brown that shined against the moonlight. Arrow's was more sleek, so dark it seemed nearly black in the darkness. His eyes, however, were alert and full of life. Neal had once told him he seemed more like a fox than a wolf. Arrow didn't mind the vulpine compliment one bit.

The trail proved to be long, but full of obstacles- fallen trees, large rocks, all things their muscular bodies could leap over easily.

_I have to lead a run through here!_

Arrow looked to Howa, who's voice had just filled his mind. He nodded once in response, even though he felt such a thing should wait until they traveled further on to see where the path lead.

_You don't think that's a wise idea, _Howa stated as he observed Arrow's muzzled face.

_I think we should be careful, if we do. Who knows what rests at this trails end?_

Good point, Howa agreed, then bounded along further in the direction they were headed.

Regardless of Arrow's suspicions, the path proved safe, winding it's way along the river. At one point Arrow paused for a quick break and lapped a bit of the cool water from the river's edge. It quenched his parched throat and he sighed in relief. His enjoyment was short-lived when another scent lingered past him. His eyes flickered about until he noticed the large indents on the ground- footprints. No. Hoof prints. He slipped closer, investigating. They were much too large for any sort of deer.

Cattle, he confirmed to himself. This must be the path that the farmers drove their herds over the river on. His intuition reared it's ugly head, but he forced it back into solitude. It wasn't often that cattle moved at night, and that was the only time the pack ran. They would just have to keep an eye out and be careful.

* * *

"So how was the trail?" 

Arrow shrugged, his mind still clouded with sleep as he picked up an armload of sun-baked firewood. After he'd returned home the night before sleep hadn't seemed willing to come to him. He'd tossed and turned for hours, more than anything else.

The male beside him rolled his eyes silently and just smiled, helping him with an armload of wood. "Let me tell'ya, yer' such a joy in a'mornins."

This was Crow. Him and Arrow had never been the closest friends in the universe, but it probably had a lot to do with the fact that their personalities were so completely opposite of one another that they clashed from time to time. They hardly ever argued, though.

"It was a trail, like any other," Arrow answered, simply. He yawned a bit and dropped the firewood beside the empty fire pit. The reservation was having a bonfire tonight and he was offering his assistance with the festivities. Everyone pulled their own weight, this was how their community worked.

"Yer' lookin' tired," Crow pointed out. The corners of his lips frowned a little, dotted with brotherly concern.

"I didn't sleep well." That was an understatement.

"Mint tea."

"Excuse me?" Arrow raised a brow just slightly and looked to the other.

Crow just smiled in his usual friendly manner and repeated with that thick accent. "Mint tea. Mel says 't helps her all'a time when she can't sleep."

"Oh." Mel was Crow's younger sister. Arrow nodded, pondering that, then just sighed. He saw his friend's pride in knowing such a type of information falter a little and gave one of his personal half-grins, since he hardly ever truly smiled. "I'll try it, but I don't think this is that sort of insomnia."

"What d'ya mean?" Crow asked as he reloaded his muscular arms full of pine.

Arrow just shook his head and tossed more wood by the unlit fire, listening to it clatter together as it hit the ground. When he actually had fallen asleep he'd had unpleasant nightmares, though he couldn't remember a single one of them. It was always this way before something unsettling happened to someone close to them. He'd learned to take it as a sort of forewarning. "I don't know, Crow," he said quietly. "Something's going to happen, I can feel it."

Crow looked at him with a puzzled expression, but said not a word. His attention focused again on their chores. He didn't tell him not to worry or that he was just being silly. Somehow that made Arrow even more uneasy.


End file.
